Memorias de Romanadvoratrelundar
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: La ultima presidenta de Gallifrey..., después del ultimo momento de Gallifrey, ella como todos se queda dentro, pero ella conoce el secreto del bloqueo, y Rassilon hara todo lo que este en su mano para saberlo y llevar a cabo su megalomano plan...
1. Prologo: Ayuda al Doctor, prisión eterna

**-¿Cómo?** –pregunto Lady Romana tras oír el plan del Doctor.

**-Romana, es la única forma de evitar que esto salga de Gallifrey, hay que utilizar el Momento para acabar con esto** -dijo el Doctor a su antigua compañera, la cual se había ofrecido para ayudarle a él en lo posible tras revelarse el plan de Rassilon.

**-Es un completo y absoluto suici…** -Lady Romana hizo un silencio al percatarse de las intenciones del Doctor, esa eso, el Doctor pretendía sacrificar a todos los Gallifreyans, para derrotar a los Dalek en la Guerra donde se debatía el destino de la Creación misma, Romana bajo la cabeza y asintió al Doctor, había jurado ayudarle a realizar el plan que ayudaría a acabar con la Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Ella le había perdido la pista a Leela hace un par de días, la Guerra estaba durando demasiado y amenazaba el Universo, Romana haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que el Universo desapareciese, asi que siguió al Doctor armada con una pistola laser, fuera de su cuartel, había un grupo de unos cincuenta soldados que seguían a la Lady Presidenta Romana, ella los comando durante la "Segunda Guerra en el Cielo", y ese grupo tenía una deuda de honor con la "joven" Lady Presidenta de Gallifrey, así que la seguirían hasta la muerte.

**-Detrás de ti, Doctor** –dijo Romana, el Doctor sonrió con esa sonrisa que caracterizaba su octava versión, salió delante de Romana y se adelanto al grupo, y Romana fue justo detrás de el Doctor, guardándole la espalda, se tenían que dirigir a la Sala de Mando del Capitolio y ellos aun estaban en las afueras, en el área abandonada, sería un largo camino, pero tanto Romana como el Doctor tenía que acabar con esto, Romana sentía que debía hacerlo, siempre lo sintió, desde que entro en la Academia de Señores del Tiempo, y el Doctor, bueno, no estaba segura, pero el Doctor siempre hizo lo mejor para el Universo, fuera o no en contra de las leyes de no-interferencia de los Señores, ley que para la desgracia de Lady Romana, conocía demasiado bien, los casi trescientos años de Gobierno de Romana, le daba para saber muchas cosas de esas.

La avanzadilla del Bloqueo, así se hicieron llamar, avanzaron disparando a todo Dalek que se les ponía en su paso, además de los otros involucrados en esa batalla, demasiadas criaturas, avanzaron rápido, pero sin perder la vista de lo que había a su alrededor y su objetivo, Romana evito en varias ocasiones que golpearan al Doctor, Romana sabía que era el único que podía hacer algo, aunque fuera un plan de lo mas suicida que se le había ocurrido al Señor del Tiempo, pero a falta de una idea mejor, mejor que no exista Gallifrey a que no exista el resto del Universo. Así que la avanzadilla avanzo rápido, con Romana y El Doctor a la cabeza.

Llegados a la Puerta del Capitolio de Gallifrey, un grupo de unos veinticinco soldados custodiaban la entrada a la Ciudadela Principal de Gallifrey, armados hasta los dientes con armas laser de munición sónica, el tipo de armas que podían dejar un cuerpo en varios trozos de carne y un par de huesos, por suerte, la avanzadilla iba equipada con escudos sónicos y armas del mismo calibre que los guardas, así que el grupo consiguió entrar en el Capitolio sin apenas degaste, en el Capitolio, familias completas, incluso algunos conocidos de la familia de Romana, ya perdida en la Guerra contra el "Enemigo", Romana pasaba delante de ellos y sin cambiar el rostro serio que identificaba a la ya conocida Reina de la Guerra de Gallifrey.

**-No, no vayas Romana, por favor, NO…** –un hombre, de unos aparentes veinticinco años, pelo corto y castaño, vestido con un traje ceremonial Gallifreyan, de la misma casa a la que pertenecía Romana, detuvo el avance de la Dama del Tiempo, y por ende, el de toda la avanzadilla

**–Relier ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? **–pregunto Lady Romana, era su prometido Relier, un joven de gran posición y que había sido degradado junto a la posición de Romana, actualmente era un civil Gallifreyan mas, intentando sobrevivir a la Gran Guerra del Tiempo

**–No puedes ir allí, es demasiado peligroso **–Relier insistió, agarrando y empujando a la Dama del Tiempo hacia su residencia, sin existo, Romana agarro a Relier y lo abrazo 

**–Debo hacerlo Relier, por favor, no me hagas hacer lo que no quiero, ves que la situación es extrema, no hay salida, Relier, regresa y protégete, por favor **–susurro Romana al oído de su amado, el suspiro, Romana tomo su rostro y lo beso relajadamente y con el mismo amor que lo llevaban haciendo durante una década que llevaban juntos, algunos de los soldados sonrieron y alguno hasta aplaudió, el Doctor se acerco a Romana 

**–Debemos avanzar, Rassilon ya se habrá percatado de nuestro plan** –dijo el Doctor, Romana se separo de Relier y siguieron avanzando hasta la Sala de Mando. Romana había aceptado dejar a Relier en la Guerra, solo para salvar el universo de la Guerra que los propios Señores del Tiempo habían provocado.

Siguieron avanzando, disparando a cualquier cosa que se les acercara, sin bajas, al menos hasta llegar a la Entrada de la Sala de Mandos, allí, lasers acertaron a dos soldados al final del pelotón, Romana al grito de "Rápido" les indico que entraran y avanzaran rápidamente hasta la sala principal de Mando, donde se encontrarían con Rassilon, y se enfrentarían a el para acabar con la Guerra de una vez, pero Rassilon se había adelantado a la avanzadilla del Bloqueo, ese Señor del Tiempo siempre tenía un As en la manga.

Los soldados de la avanzadilla empezaron a caer, lanzas y lasers saliendo de las paredes a puñados, Romana y el Doctor corrieron esquivándolo todo, gracias al escudo de Romana. Por desgracia, al final del camino, un laser, acierta en el hombro a la Dama del Tiempo, cayendo redonda al suelo. 

**-¡Romana!** –exclamo el Doctor al ver como su amiga caía al suelo herida por un laser, él y los cinco soldados que les quedaban atendieron a Romana, la cual se levanto con rapidez y agarrándose el hombro, sonrió 

**–Estoy bien, sigamos, no falta mucho para la Sala de Mando** –dijo Romana, cogió su arma y el escudo y siguieron avanzando hasta que…

**-Este es el final de vuestro camino **–dijo Rassilon nada más ver a la avanzadilla, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella solo eran siete, contando al Doctor y la anterior Presidenta de su pueblo, Romandvoratrelundar, ella lo miro con una mirada entre curiosa y extraña, estaba delante del fundador de su cultura, y pretendía llevar a cabo su plan, su loco plan, destruir el Universo por pura ambición, Romana lo tenía demasiado claro, Rassilon estaba enfermo, y ni ella ni el Doctor le dejarían llevar a cabo su maniático plan. Romana apunto a Rassilon con su arma y le disparo pero el guante que llevaba creaba un escudo que impedía que fuera dañado.

**-¿Crees que con eso me puedes dañar? **–pregunto irónicamente Rassilon al ver la tentativa de Romana de acabar con él, ella tiro al suelo con fuerza el arma, viendo que es inútil usar armas convencionales con ese hombre. Romana se lanzo a por el guantelete con el que Rassilon se defendía de todo 

**-¡Corre, no lo retendré demasiado tiempo!** –exclamo Romana, el Doctor avanzo lentamente al ver como su compañera y amiga le ponía su misión mucho más fácil **-¡CORRE!** –chillo Romana, el Doctor corrió hasta la Sala de Mando, mientras Lady Romana forcejeaba con Rassilon para quitarle de su mano el guantelete de energía, el Doctor debió de tardar cinco minutos en activar el escudo temporal, todos los Señores del Tiempo sintieron como caía el escudo, y sentían como desaparecieron del resto del Universo, para todo el Universo, el planeta que giraba alrededor de dos soles gemelos en la constelación de Kasterborous, llamando Gallifrey, exploto en un mar de llamas, para que el universo olvidara el Mundo Brillante de los Siete Sistemas, debía ser asi, el Doctor consiguió materializar su TARDIS en la sala donde había congelado el planeta en una burbuja invisible y escapar.

Romana fue golpeada fuertemente por Rassilon unos momentos después de la caída del bloqueo, la dejo en estado de semi-incosciencia en el suelo, y ordeno a dos de sus guardias llevarla a los calabozos de la Sala de Mando, uno de ellos, uso una arma paralizante que dejo a la Lady Presidenta totalmente inconsciente, pudiendo llevársela con mas facilidad hasta la celda designada. Rassilon había tomado a alguien importante para el Doctor alguien que conocía a los Señores del Tiempo y al Doctor por igual, alguien que podría decirle como liberarse del bloqueo impuesto por el Doctor, tendría que usar todas sus artes para hacerla hablar, pero la pregunta es ¿Lo conseguirá?.


	2. Primera Tortura, charla con Rassilon

Ya estaba hecho, al final, el escudo había caído y Gallifrey había sido encerrado de forma que ninguna maquina temporal podía acceder al vórtice temporal para intentar evitarlo, tanto Gallifrey como Skaro habían sido bloqueado para evitar que algunos de los bandos usara su tecnología para salvarse a si mismo y acabar de una vez por todas con la Guerra que iba a desencadenar la Destruccion del Universo. Ese tipo de pensamientos llevaron a Romana a ayudar al Doctor ha usar el Momento Clave para crear el escudo que había encerrado a todos y cada uno de los Señores del Tiempo, incluida ella, igualmente ella sonreía, a pesar de encontrarse en una celda del centro de Mando de la Ciudadela Gallifreyana, atada de pies y manos con cadenas forjadas en el interior de una estrella enana, material equiparable a la dureza de un diamante, aunque en realidad, las cadenas eran de diamante forjado en el interior de una estrella enana cerca de Gallifrey, Romana suspiraba sin perder la sonrisa, ella sentía que había ganado, aunque en el fondo, le gustaría saber que fue de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, a pesar de la diferencia entre uno y otro (se llevan unas tres generaciones…), Romana había aprendido mucho con el, en sus aventuras y cuando volvió a Gallifrey, a pesar de ser por la Guerra del Tiempo.

Romana oyó pasos acercarse a su celda, Rassilon iba a "interrogar a su prisionera", Romana se puso de pie con ligera dificultad al estar bastante malherida aun, a pesar de llevar, ya, que, un mes encerrada en aquella celda, era difícil calcular el tiempo que pasabas en un sitio, si el tiempo no corría, ella suspiro justo cuando Rassilon entro por la puerta y uno de sus soldados la cerro tras él, Rassilon tenía la misma sonrisa megalomaníca que lucía desde que la despojo de la Vara y la Banda, los símbolos de la Era de Rassilon, el cual había echado por tierra todo eso en apenas ¿Qué? Un año, un año era un paseo para un señor del tiempo, así que había sido en un suspiro de tiempo, igualmente había perdido, aunque Romana suponía que la visita de Rassilon a su "suite" no era por cuestiones sociales, si no para que le revelara el secreto del escudo, Romana sabia más de lo que en un principio parecía aparentar, pero obiamente no revelaria la información por las buenas, ni tampoco por las malas, la reina de la Guerra y la señora de los Nueve Gallifrey estaba caracterizada por ser una estratega y una tumba en cuestiones de estrategias de batalla.

**-Romanadvoratrelundar, jefa de la casa ****Heartshaven y ultima presidenta de Gallifrey **–dijo Rassilon en un vano intento de relajar a su prisionera, pero lo de soltarle "ultima presidenta" quizá fue algo que a Romana no le gusto demasiado, revolviéndose un poco de las cadenas, obviamente, en un vano intento de haber reaccionar a Rassilon, cosa que tampoco afecto al Señor del Tiempo, el se acerco a Romana y le acaricio el rostro en un intento de relajarla, la obvia respuesta de la Dama del Tiempo fue un mordisco a la mano de Rassilon, el reacciono dándole una bofetada en el lado derecho de la cara, debido a la fuerza, Romana inclino la cabeza lacia el lado izquierdo **–Maldita…** -susurro Rassilon tras la bofetada que le proporciono a Romana, le agarro la cara con fuerza, lo que provoco que Romana adquiriera una ligera cara de dolor, tras la cual, Rassilon la mira a los ojos, sin que ella lo pueda evitar, era casi… hipnótico. **–Escucha niña, esto es demasiado grande para ti, ¿no crees? No sería mejor que me ayudaras, rompiendo el escudo y siendo inmortal como una conciencia incorpórea intemporal **–ofreció Rassilon, Romana se empezó a reír en la cara de Rassilon, el volvió a golpear a Romana en la mejilla contraria, ladeando esta vez la cabeza hacia la derecha, sin parar de reírse 

**–Eres un ****Megalómano****, Rassilon** –dijo ella en un aliento de voz que indicaba que estaba cansada, pero era algo que no impedía a la Dama del Tiempo decir lo que pensaba de el **-¿Estás dispuesto a destruir el universo única y exclusivamente por una ambición egoísta?** –Lady Romana reprocho elevando poco a poco la voz dejándose caer, haciendo ruido con las cadenas que la retenían en la celda donde había sido encerrada por el megalómano de Rassilon **–Rassilon, me das pena…** -Rassilon aplico un campo de energía en Romana con su guante y activo su centro del dolor, haciéndola sufrir sin dañar su cuerpo en absoluto, Rassilon conocía muchas formas de herir a los suyos, sin realmente hacerlo, el golpe de dolor apenas duro diez segundos, en los cuales, Romana no dejo ver que le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo, mordiendo su labio inferior con los dientes.

**-Acabaras hablando, pequeña, es cuestión de tiempo, tenemos todo el del mundo, acabaras cediendo** –dijo Rassilon, Romana se lanzo a por el con rabia, pero las cadenas dejaron el rostro de Romana contra el de Rassilon 

**–No ganaras, no te diré nada Rassilon, no es la primera vez que me torturan, nada de lo que me hagas servirá de nada, ¡no te dire absolutamente nada!** –exclamo Romana a pleno pulmón a la cara de Rassilon, el golpeo a Romana hasta dejarla tirada en la celda con las cadenas colgando, en un golpe seco, con la cabeza de la Dama del Tiempo apoyada sobre la cadena de su mano derecha, ella jadeaba por la paliza. **–Eso ya lo veremos** –dijo Rassilon, girándose sobre sí mismo, toco la puerta y uno de los Guardias le abrió la puerta, mientras la puerta estaba abierta, Romana pudo oir con claridad algunas explosiones, seguramente de naves que aun volaban en el cielo de Gallifrey dentro "de el Momento".

La puerta se cerró delante de Romana, ella suspiro aliviada y se relajo un poco, dejando caer todas sus cadenas y se sentó en el suelo de la fría celda, y lo de fría iba por la decoración metálica, como era todo en la Ciudadela, bueno, es su mayor parte, Romana miro al techo examinando, no había nada que la amenazase, estaba encerrada en una simple celda de metal encadenada con unas cadenas indestructibles, Romana por un momento, puso un rostro mostrando lo decepcionada que estaba con el megalómano de Rassilon, pensaba que le tendría preparado algo mas, no solo… una maldita celda vacía con unas cadenas indestructibles. Romana trato de relajarse, no sabía lo que Rassilon podía hacerle, solo podía esperar, que otra le quedaba, su mejor amigo había escapado y el amor de su vida se encontraba sabe dios donde en la Ciudadela, ella esperaba que Relier le hiciera caso y se ocultara, el Señor Presidente podría averiguar que podía usar al Joven de Heartshaven en contra de la Ex-Presidenta de Gallifrey, no sabía que podía hacer, solo podía esperar.

Romana se acurruco un poco y intento dormir, pero una descarga de energia evito eso, ella suspiro algo cansada, así que evito dormirse y se coloco con la espalda apoyada en la celda, con las cadenas sueltas, esperando a Rassilon de nuevo, ella estaba segura de que el no la dejaría solo sin dormir.

**-Esto es lo que me espera…** -susurro ella mientras pensaba y evitaba dormir, las descargas de energía eran muy molestas y no quería volver a sufrirlas de nuevo, realmente le esperaba una eternidad dura y larga.


	3. Segunda Tortura, tortura fisica

Ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue el porqué tras, ella calculo un mes, quizá más, haya podido dormir de buenas a primeras. Quizá, supuso ella, que fue la energía residual del "campo del dolor" que el megalómano de Rassilon aplico en ella lo que no la dejaba dormir. Pero al alzar la vista hacia arriba vio algo que antes no estaba, era una pistola sónica, del tipo que utilizaban los guardias Gallifreyan con los traidores, también conocidos como desertores, aquellos señores del tiempo que se negaban a seguir el código social y vivían fuera de la Ciudadela, en el conocido Gallifrey exterior. Obviamente estos era torturados si volvían a entrar en la Ciudadela, a veces hasta eran asesinados, ya depende de la reincidencia del sujeto.

Lady Romana miro al arma con una sonrisa, como suponiendo que estaba siendo vigilada, quizá esperando a quien la estuviera vigilando, quizá esperando a que lanzara el golpe. Rassilon la veía, la veía desafiándolo con esa sonrisa irónica y desafiante, que lo único que hacía era agravar el odio de Rassilon hacia la joven Dama del Tiempo, "a la chica le iría mejor si nos dijese lo que sabe del bloqueo", pensaba Rassilon una y otra vez, mientras programaba el aparato que estaba apuntando a su prisionera, no pretendía dañarla, no iba a permitir su regeneración, aunque… para Rassilon sería fácil… demasiado fácil dejar a la Dama del Tiempo en su última vida, pero… sería demasiado fácil para él, y ella se merecía sufrir todo lo posible, por haber desbaratado su plan, ya que no le podía echar el guante al Doctor, ella sufriría por los dos. Ella eso no lo dudaba. Toda la frustración del Presidente caería sobre ella como un puño de acero en un planeta con excesiva gravedad.

Rassilon, tras programar la maquina, con un golpe fuerte, la activo. Un rayo celeste golpeo en el centro del pecho a la Dama del Tiempo, ella al segundo lanzo su cabeza hacia delante y mordió el labio inferior únicamente para no gritar, era algo parecido a lo que le hizo el cuando la visito la primera vez, pero la Dama del Tiempo lo sentía mucho más potente, varios puntos de su cuerpo se estremecen del dolor , ella entendía que la haría sufrir sin dañar su cuerpo, evitando el proceso regenerativo, única y exclusivamente para poder torturarla toda la eternidad "Brillante" se atrevió a pensar la Dama del Tiempo durante la sesión de tortura física propinada por Rassilon. Solo por... y para ella. El había preparado eso únicamente por… y para ella. Estúpidamente, por ello, Romana se sentía importante, así que esbozo una sonrisa mientras seguía mordiendo el labio inferior.

Pasadas unas horas, Romana no cedía, ni siquiera gritaba, ella no le daría la satisfacción de oírla gritar, al menos no por las buenas, Rassilon aumento la potencia del aparato, ella al sentir esa energía extra, arqueo la espalda, haciendo sonar las cadenas que impedían que rompiera y/o tirara la puerta abajo intentando escapar, podía hacerlo si lo intentaba, ninguno de los dos dudaba de tal hazaña por parte de la Lady Presidenta. Ella mordió su labio con más intensidad, el dolor que sentía en el labio, mas le aumento del dolor debido al aparato, un estimulador del centro del dolor sónico, al menos, eso deducía la Dama del Tiempo, no ayudaba en absoluto a evitar lanzar un grito agónico, aun así Romana se mantuvo firme y siguió sin darle esa alegría al megalómano Señor del Tiempo.

Desaconsejado por sus técnicos, pasados ya un par de días del inicio de la tortura, Rassilon activo al máximo el estimulador , vio como una onda de un azul más oscuro la recorría, ella no pudo evitar usar la suficiente fuerza sobre su labio como para romper la mayor parte de las venas de su boca, casi arrancándolo por completo, al notar lo que había hecho, abrió ligeramente la boca, pero al hacer eso, de sus cuerdas vocales salió un grito, un grito ahogado en la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido, convulsionando a más no poder, casi eran armónicos, los gritos de la Dama del Tiempo con el ruido de las cadenas que la retenían. Rassilon sonreía feliz de oír el grito de Romana, tras días de tortura sin descanso, había conseguido hacerla gritar de dolor.

Rassilon para terminar, sobrecargo la maquina, doblando la potencia del dolor durante unas segundos, en los que Romana lanzo al techo un grito sordo, ella no podía emitir algún sonido. Cuando la maquina exploto y el rayo desapareció, Romana suspiro, dejando caer unas gotas de sangre de su boca al suelo. En su boca apenas notaba nada más que la sangre que le broto de la herida que ella misma se había provocado, ella evito dar señales de que eso le molestaba, pero era muy incomodo, a pesar de todo, solo esperaba que se acabara durante un par de horas. Sería peor para ella si así fuera.

**-Deberías reconsiderar mi oferta, querida, no creo que aguantes mucho esta rutina… **-decía Rassilon a través de un micrófono, Romana lo oía a través de un altavoz colocado encima de la maquina, la voz del megalómano señor del Tiempo sonaba como un susurro, peor era alto, signo de tranquilidad y satisfacción, señal de la felicidad del Presidente de Gallifrey, Romana escupió con todas las fuerzas la sangre que se almacenaba en su cavidad bucal como si fuera un lago lleno de los restos de los cadáveres de un guerra, para tener una palabras con el Lord Presidente del Planeta Brillante de los Siete Sistemas.

**-No te daré la satisfacción de decírtelo, y lo sabes, hazme lo que quieras, maldito, no me sacaras nada, de ninguna forma ¡NO TE LO DIRE NUNCA! **–exclamo la Dama del Tiempo, tirándose hacia delante, haciendo ruido con las cadenas, debido únicamente al esfuerzo de la exclamación lanzada a Rassilon, en su sala de control, el lo oía todo, y Romana lo sabía, únicamente y exclusivamente por tener conocimiento previo de las instalaciones, era un circuito cerrado. Rassilon golpeo con rabia a uno de sus técnicos, y al tener el micrófono activado, Romana oyó como Rassilon golpeaba a algún infeliz al que había tomado o el mismo había aceptado seguirle, quien sabe, en todos los planetas existen los locos.

**-No tienes anda que hacer, puedo estar con eso hasta que cedas o durante toda la eternidad, y créeme, para mí no es nada…! NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER, ME LO ACABARAS DICIENDO, ES UNICAMENTE CUESTION DE TIEMPO, YO SIEMPRE CONSIGO LO QUE QUIERO! **–exclamo Rassilon rápidamente, en un ataque de megalomanía al ver que la Dama del Tiempo no cedería por las buenas a darle la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan, destruir el universo única y exclusivamente por la ambición de mantenerse con vida como una conciencia incorpórea, un plan que Romana juro evitar, al igual que juro proteger el secreto de lo que había encerrado a Skaro como a Gallifrey en una burbuja temporal. Ella sufría todo eso por la promesa que le hizo al Doctor, quizá se podría decir el único señor del Tiempo que le demostró que realmente, había vida fuera de la Ciudadela y del propio planeta de Gallifrey, le debía tanto, que ella había aceptado hacer el sacrificio únicamente para agradecerle al Doctor todo lo que le había enseñado.

**-No tengo esperanza, solo tengo una meta, Rassilon, y esa es evitar que te salgas con la tuya… **-comento Romana con tranquilidad sin perder la compostura y esta vez, sin ningún movimiento extraño, Rassilon al oír esas palabras, acabo en cólera y destrozo el control, Romana oyó como rompía la conexión con la celda, oyendo un ruido sordo, ese ruido típico que se oye cuando te falla un archivo al reproducirlo. Romana hizo una mueca de molestia al oír el ruido, y a su vez sintió… lastima por los pobres Gallifreyans que seguían ciegos a Rassilon por una ambición, que en realidad no era otra cosa que el suicidio.

Después de eso, Romana no oyó más y simplemente se quedo sentada en su celda, esperando la próxima tortura, pero ella había jurado no decir nada y eso haría, necesaria mucho más para hacerla hablar. Mientras Rassilon ponía en marcha la siguiente parte de su plan.

**-Leela, Relier **–llamo Rassilon a la mejor amiga de Romana (y su guardaespaldas) y a su prometido, ambos estaban con la mirada perdida, señal de que se les tuvo que aplicar una hipnosis sobrehumana para controlarlos, ya que ambos habían intentado rescatar a Romana, pero habían sido capturados y hipnotizados, única y exclusivamente para que la Dama del Tiempo hablase, quizá poniendo sus vidas en peligro o haciendo que ellos torturasen a Romana, sería una forma de hacer que le doliera mas la tortura, atacar a los sentimientos.

Era cruel, pero era solo el inicio…


End file.
